


Just A Taste

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, M/M, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Hangyul REALMENTE quiere probar este nuevo helado de edición limitada con Wooseok, pero su método para comerlo parece estar más dirigido el uno hacia el otro.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837717) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



"¿Cómo sabes que no te gustará si ni siquiera lo intentas?" dijo Hangyul deliberadamente.

Wooseok arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué parte del helado pegajoso te parece una buena idea? ¿Por qué el helado está pegajoso?"

"Es porque se supone que es una edición limitada," dijo. "Si no fuera así, sería un helado normal y por lo tanto, no tendríamos que ir a comprarlo."

"Es la mitad de la noche," señaló. "Y hace mucho frío afuera."

Hangyul frunció el ceño. "Creo que podría ir solo o llevar uno de mis otros amigos."

"¿Qué otros amigos?" Wooseok hizo un puchero.

"Estoy seguro de que Seungyoun o Yohan irían conmigo. Son aventureros."

"Yo soy aventurero," insistió.

"La alteración de los resultados de MBTI para obtener el que deseas no demuestra que seas aventurero," bromeó. "Pero está bien, iré solo. Soy bueno haciendo cosas solo."

"Bien, si me vas a torcer el brazo," dijo Wooseok, agarrando su abrigo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a Hangyul porque _no_ sería superado por las supuestas amistades más aventureras o confiables de Cho Seungyoun o Kim Yohan. "Me _encanta_ el helado."

Hangyul saltó para alcanzarlo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "¡Hey, espera!"

A pesar de que las vacaciones habían terminado, la ciudad todavía estaba decorada con miles de luces de colores que iluminaban todo de noche. Era un poco duro para los ojos hasta que uno se acostumbraba, pero hizo que Wooseok sintiera que estaba entrando en un cuento de hadas.

Lo que también lo hizo sentir como si estuviera entrando en un cuento de hadas fue exactamente cuánto se suponía que le costaría este misterioso helado.

Wooseok bajó la mirada a su teléfono y jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente. "¡¿CÓMO?!"

"Te dije que no miraras," se quejó Hangyul. "Yo voy a pagarlo, no te preocupes por eso."

"Yo lo haré," se quejó Wooseok, deslizando su teléfono en su bolsillo y manteniendo su puño cerrado adentro, lejos del frío. Una pequeña taza de helado pegajoso costaría más que una comida para cuatro personas, ¿y para qué? ¿Solo para hacerlos sentir más frío? Pero es lo que Hangyul quería, y Wooseok no era alguien que le dijera a Hangyul que no. Bueno, lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero rara vez lo decía en serio. "Soy el mayor, así que yo voy a pagarlo."

Hangyul enganchó su brazo alrededor de su codo y tiró de él hacia cerca a través de la acera, casi haciendo que Wooseok tropezara con sus propios pies. "Sabes, creo que eso solo importa si eres como diez años mayor que yo. No tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo."

Sin mirarlo, Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Trajiste dinero?"

 _"No,"_ dijo Hangyul tímidamente.

"Entonces parece que tengo que cuidar de ti."

Así funcionaban las cosas. Hangyul estaba en la ruina y Wooseok lo adoraba. A Hangyul le gustaba ir de aventuras y Wooseok lo seguía en ellas. Hangyul olvidaba que las aventuras requerían dinero y Wooseok lo cubrirá para que nunca tuviera que avergonzarse públicamente.

Como el mayor de los dos y su amigo, esa era su responsabilidad. Solo lo estaba cuidándolo, eso era todo.

Mientras más caminaban, más fría se ponía la noche y se alegraba de que Hangyul se aferrara a él para succionarlo por comprarle golosinas porque necesitaba el calor corporal adicional y Hangyul era como un pequeño horno.

"¿Estás emocionado?" le apretó.

Wooseok se sintió incómodo por alguna razón, pero no estaba seguro si fue por el helado caro o por algo más. Debe haber sido el temor inminente de vaciar su billetera por un refrigerio que no quería porque ¿por qué otra razón se habría sentido nervioso?

Cuando se acercaron al stand, vieron que ya había una fila de personas esperando y todos parecían acurrucados en una gran masa en forma de serpiente.

"Realmente hace demasiado frío para helado," dijo en voz baja, dejando que la niebla alrededor de su boca marcara sus palabras para él.

"No tenemos que comprarlo, Wooseokie," dijo Hangyul, culpable. Miró a la multitud preocupado como si no hubiera anticipado que tendrían que esperar en el frío, especialmente cuando el amigo que arrastró allí realmente no quería venir en primer lugar.

"No, quiero un poco," mintió Wooseok, viendo la expresión triste en su rostro. Odiaba ver a Hangyul decepcionado por cualquier motivo y como su amigo era su trabajo asegurarse de que eso no sucediera. "Vamos, pongámonos en línea antes de que se alargue."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Mhm," dijo. "Tengo un poco de hambre."

Se pusieron en fila y Wooseok comenzó a temblar. Sí, se sentía miserable y por mucho que quisiera quejarse, era culpa suya que estuvieran allí también, no solo de Hangyul.

"Deberíamos haber traído un par de hot packs," dijo, frotándose las manos.

Hangyul se aferró a él como un oso bebé, también temblando. "La próxima vez, tenemos que hacerlo."

"¿La próxima vez?" preguntó Wooseok sobre su hombro, rozando accidentalmente su propia nariz congelada sobre la mejilla de Hangyul. "¡¿Qué próxima vez?!"

Finalmente llegaron al stand para descubrir que el helado pegajoso costaba el doble de lo que decía el sitio web. Intentó no entrar en pánico, pero no tenía suficiente para cubrir esto. Estaba jodido.

"Compremos uno," sugirió Hangyul, sintiendo lo estresado que estaba. "Para compartir."

"Buena idea," dijo Wooseok. "En caso de que no nos guste, ¿verdad?"

"Claro."

Así que pidieron su pequeña taza de helado con su cuchara de madera que también tenían que compartir bajo la promesa de que se suponía que era realmente especial.

Técnicamente cumplió con una de sus afirmaciones porque, como ambos descubrieron, este helado era _realmente_ pegajoso y muy difícil de comer.

Wooseok hizo todo lo posible para darle un pequeño mordisco en la boca, pero estaba fallando miserablemente mientras Hangyul observaba con anticipación para medir su reacción.

"Lo estás derramando por todas partes," se quejó el más joven cuando un globo de he lado se pegó a los labios de Wooseok y rodó por su barbilla.

Extendió la mano para limpiarlo, pero Wooseok le dio un manotazo. "Tus manos están sucias, tráeme una servilleta."

"Mis manos no están sucias," insistió, extendiéndose nuevamente. El helado _no_ se movía (ni se derretía gracias al frío). "Ven acá."

"¡No!" Gritó Wooseok, casi dejando caer toda el helado al suelo.

"Vas a desperdiciarlo," dijo Hangyul y por alguna razón su cerebro tradujo _helado desperdiciado_ y _no tener permitido usar sus manos_ a inclinarse hacia adelante, agarrar a Wooseok por la cintura y unir su boca a la mitad inferior de su cara y quitar el helado él mismo.

Se congeló, todavía sosteniéndolo mientras Wooseok sostenía la copa entre ellos en estado de shock.

"Eso fue extraño," dijo Hangyul. "No sé por qué hice eso."

Wooseok le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de hablar cuando entró en completo pánico silencioso.

"¿Wooseok?"

Wooseok se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Hangyul, completamente fuera de control de sus acciones. En el momento en que probó el azúcar derretido que se le había transferido de la barbilla, su lengua se deslizó y lo atrapó.

Se apartó, con la cara roja, e intentó encontrar una excusa para ocultar lo que acababa de hacer.

"Whoa," dijo Hangyul, lamiéndose los labios.

"Lo siento," dijo tímidamente.

Wooseok tuvo que pensar rápido, pero su corazón estaba en su garganta y su última célula cerebral seguramente se había congelado.

"Esa era mi parte," trató. "No iba a dejarte acaparar el resto."

"Bro, me besaste," dijo Hangyul.

"No, no lo hice," dijo Wooseok. "Estaba recuperando mi helado."

"Tú-."

"No."

"Tú..."

 _"No,"_ dijo Wooseok avergonzado.

"Creo que deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo y ver," dijo Hangyul.

"¿Ver qué?" Lo miró nervioso. "¡¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?!"

"Sí," se atragantó. "¿Qué, tienes un problema con eso?"

 _"No,"_ dijo Wooseok, acercando otra cucharada de helado a su boca.

"Bueno, no te lo comas todo solo," se quejó y se inclinó hacia adelante y robó el azúcar imposiblemente pegajoso de la boca de Wooseok. _"Dios."_

Tomó la taza y tomó su propio mordisco tan desordenadamente como lo había hecho Wooseok. "¡Oye! ¡Tomaste dos de mis cucharadas!"

"Tal vez si no hubieras hecho un desastre," comenzó Hangyul, pero Wooseok lo agarró por el abrigo y lo atrajo hacia él, esta vez sin llevarse nada de postre.

Hangyul dejó caer la taza y lo agarró, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Wooseok.

"No, estás todo pegajoso," se quejó Wooseok contra su boca.

_"Oh, por Dios."_


End file.
